Dancing in the Dark
by Daughter of Iron America
Summary: You asked for him and prayed for him to come to you. When he finally did, you had no idea what to do, what to say. So you did not say anything at all. You did not do anything at all. You let him do everything. Rated Teen for semi-inappropriate themes. Second person.


**This is kind of everything I wanted it to be. I got three of my friends to read it before all of you. I expect and would appreciate positive reviews. If you don't ship one of the little dingy ships in here, don't talk about it. I don't care. And if you don't ship Sabriel (not the book, please don't mention the book, I'd appreciate it if you did not mention the book), you shouldn't be here at all. No offence to anyone who got lost on their first day of the site ( to bar confusion). Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Sadly. Very sadly. Super sadly. -sigh- I don't own Supernatural. I'm gonna go cry now. -sobs horrendously hideously-**

**Warning: Boy/Boy Slash No girls in my couples. To quote my sister: "It's better with boys!" Granted, that quote was originally about age difference in couples (Gabe is millenias older than Sam; Same with Cas and Dean respectively), but, you know, whatever works.**

**Well, didn't I get sidetracked? Well, here's your story.**

* * *

**Dancing in the Dark **

* * *

You asked for him and prayed for him to come to you. When he finally did, you had no idea what to do, what to say. So you did not say anything at all. You did not do anything at all. You let him do everything. You let him do everything to you. You danced together. He showed you everything and pulled you through an endless blissful dance. And you loved it. And, you wanted to do it again. So you called him once more.

The next time, he is faster to come but slower to finish. He does more than enjoy himself, he makes sure you enjoy yourself too. He knows that you enjoyed yourself before, but this time he is being intimate, the second time, you're falling in love. You're falling in love with the taste of his mouth. You're falling in love with the feeling of his touch. Who cares? You're falling in love.

You start to see him a little more outside of your bedroom, and your brother doesn't have a clue. Dean has no idea that you have an angel, just as he has no idea that you know he has one too. As he and Castiel dance around each other in public, you know that they are in love same as you. You wonder if your angel feels the same, and you wish you could talk to Dean. You sort of miss telling him everything, but you know how he would react.

You walk more. You stopped really running in the mornings because your angel started tagging along. You sort of miss running, but as it comes with the job, you don't really need to anyway. It was sort of annoying at first, but soon you forgot to mind. The trickster keeps you entertained, keeps you smiling, and that seems to be everything. You seem to be friends again. But, at night, you are more than friends. You start to fall in love more, more than physically.

You start to want more, but you don't want to bring it up. You're scared that he only wants an easy score and you were so open to it. You're scared that Gabriel doesn't want to be with you like that, that you're just his fuck buddy. That's okay, because he talks about it for you too. Bad part is though, he stole Dean's car. You're going to get hell for this when you get home. You, again, forget to care as you see him sitting in the front seat, calling your name.

He takes you to a nice place, a good time compared to years of diners and bad salad. You are so excited, and you swear you would explode if you were any happier. You smile when he holds your hand. You grin when he seems nervous. Gabriel is nervous because of you, and how you might react, and you grin some more. Because, for once, you are so goddamn happy and the apocalypse is no longer at your back door and you're just so happy.

You look at his eyes and see your own happiness reflected in them. You run your thumb along the lines of his fingers. You kiss him. You act like a teenager and you date and you sneak out. It's been a year, and you still love him. And you know, after all these years, after forever, he is your dance partner.

You find out that if you love an angel, you live as long as that angel. You move into a house with Dean, Gabriel and Cas. You love every day of your life. Gabriel tells you he loves you. You are over one hundred years old when Gabriel proposes. You have never cared how long he wanted to wait, if it happened at all. You cry, you tell Dean, Dean's cries. It has been 70 years since you've seen Dean cry, and only at his own wedding. You have not aged a day since you became Gabriel's mate. Neither has Dean.

You have never been sure if you could have stayed with Gabriel if you didn't have Dean. If Castiel and Dean had not mated, you think sometimes that you might have asked Gabriel to let you die. He no longer has the powers to bring someone back from Hell, as he has not been to heaven in the longest time on any angels. Besides Lucifer, that is. Gabe didn't even speak to God when he came back to be a father to his squabbling children.

Gabriel told you two of his brothers were together, romantically. The interangel relationship didn't surprise you, neither the homosexuality, but it was who got together that did surprise you. Michael and Lucifer, who had been released from the cage by God, had gotten together. Who knew? Back to your worries.

But, you don't really need to wonder, do you? Because, Dean pulled his head out of his ass, and has become better for his trouble. You now have everything you have ever wanted.

You are with Gabriel. You are with Dean. Life couldn't get any better. You have your brother. You have your dance partner, your love, your angel. It all started with dancing in the dark. And you are just so goddamn happy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Tell me how it was. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Why or why not? Do I sound like an open-end question on a test? Do you think that's funny? Anyways, you've read, now review! Thanks so much!**


End file.
